Obstacled Love
by Aimiko
Summary: AU. Ace, age 16, decided to move back to Foosha town to study at Grandline Highschool. Renting a place for himself, he learned that his landlord's name was someone called Luffy. She was 3 years younger than him, someone he never did know who that was. The very first day he moved there, he got a very bad first impression, and things just get worse with her around. FemLuffy AliveSabo
1. Childhood friends

**Obstacled Love {Chapter 1: Childhood friends}**

**Summary: **AU. Ace, age 16, decided to move back to Foosha town to study at Grandline Highschool. Renting a place for himself, he learned that his landlord's name was someone called Luffy, who was 3 years younger than him, someone he never did know who that was. The very first day he moved there, he got a very bad first impression, and things just get worse with her around. FemLuffy AliveSabo

**Warning:** Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English. Might be OOC.

* * *

**THIRD POV**

(6 years ago…)

Two children were having fun playing at the sandbox. A girl and a boy. They were both in love with each other but hadn't realized that feeling due to their young age. It was just any other day but there was bad news waiting for them.

"Ne, Lucy… I've something to tell you…"

"Nani, Ace?"

"I… I'm moving away. To somewhere far away. My mum got a better paying job so we have to move. I… don't think we'll be able to see each other any time soon… I'm sorry…" He muttered softly, but loud enough for the girl beside to hear him.

"It's ok Ace! Just promise me something. Promise me that you won't ever forget me. That we'll be friends forever!" She grinned widely, giving a sparkly and sunny aura around her.

"Mmm! I promise!" He grinned too, hooking his little finger around hers.

* * *

**ACE'S POV**

(Present…)

Sigh… I'm moving back to Fuusha town today. There are many things I have to do. Get my key from my landlord, show the movers the way and settle in at my new place. I felt my phone vibrate at my back pocket. Picking it up, I answered the call from the agent that helped with my finding of a place to stay.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey. Could we meet at the restaurant? The name's Baratie. You know where it is right?"

"Yea. We could meet there. But why are we meeting?"

"It seems that the landlord had something on last minute and wouldn't be there for to meet you. So, I would have to past the key to you myself. Hope you don't mind."

"Sure I don't mind. I would meet him anytime soon anyway since he's my landlord."

"Him? He? Ah, I need to hangup now. Someone is calling to view another flat. We'll meet at Baratie after the viewing. I'll call you after that."

"Ok. Goodbye."

(Three hours later…)

Walking towards the restaurant, I wandered how my landlord would look like. I entered the restaurant and was stopped by someone with blond curly hair.

"Yo Ace!"

"Yo…? Sabo! I didn't know you work here. And why are you here anyway?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you? I got accepted in Grandline Highschool. You too?"

"Yea I did. This is good news! We should celebrate. Where are you staying?"

"Ace! Over here!"

"Ah, sorry Sabo. Talk to you another time."

* * *

Since I was there, I had dinner before arriving at the apartment. The rent was cheap for a huge place like this. I opened the door while thinking about having a bath before settling my stuff. I took a set of clothes, made my way to the bathroom, I wandered if I'll be in the same class as Sabo. That would certainly be the best. Turning the doorknob, I stepped into the room and took in the sight. The bathroom had a nice big sink table with a nicely decorated mirror. The toilet bowl isn't dirty like all those in the coffee shops. And then the bathtub is huge which is awesome, with a girl bathing in it that has these huge tits staring wide-eyed at me. Wait. A girl bathing?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that there was someone inside!" I quickly left the room, closed the door and sat outside the door embarrassed. I could feel that my cheeks had turned red by now. Hearing a click sound, I noticed that the door is being opened. The girl from before is now dressed, can't say that she isn't cute or anything.

"Erm… I'm really sorry about just now. I really didn't notice that you were inside using the bathroom."

"You. Who are you. Why are you in my house."

"Oh. Err I'm Portgas D. Ace, the new tenant here. You are?"

"The landlord. Monkey D. Luffy."

"Y-you're Luffy?" I asked, shocked. I had thought that the name belongs to a guy.

"Can't my name be Luffy? I don't need to have your permission." Ah, her attitude pisses me off. But I have to deal with it since she's my landlord.

"Didn't the agent tell you about me?"

"No he didn't. He did say that you're not at home though. So… why are you?"

"Are you saying I can't be at home? And I just came back from the library. Why am I explaining to you anyways."

"Ah, sorry to bother you." She looks so much like Lucy…no no. There's a huge difference between them. Lucy is always sunny, never rude like how this person is right now.

"Hmph." She really pisses me off. Whatever.

* * *

**LUFFY'S POV**

_What's with this strange new tenant? I don't think I'll be able to be on good terms with him. He seen me when I'm bathing, what else will he try to do? This pervert… What trouble I've gotten myself into! I've to make him move, I can't just kick him out of my house…_ Though I can't say that he isn't interesting. He looks very familiar, who was he again? I can't remember. What is with this headache!

"So… are you hungry? I doubt you want to go out to buy take away seeing that you need to settle your stuff in. If you want, I'll cook something for the both of us." I decided to speak after a long while of silence.

"Erm… sure. I'll be in my room if you need me. While on this topic, which is my room?"

"Oh I forgot to mention this but… unfortunately you're going to share the room with me. It's the second room by the corridor. Don't worry. We're not sharing a bed. There's another bed in there just for you." When I looked at him, I could see shock in his face. Guess he didn't expect that.

"Huh? Wait. Lemme get this right. I rented a room here. Don't I get my own room? Why am I sharing it with you?"

"It's because it's my house, I'm the landlord. You indeed paid for the rental of a room but! It didn't state that you're going to be using it alone right? Why do you think it'll be that cheap? Besides, there are only two rooms, a living room, a toilet and a kitchen. The other room is my game room. Is there a problem with that?"

I smirked at him, before heading to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I never thought that teasing someone like this would be so much fun.

* * *

**ACE'S POV**

_What is with that girl!_ Sigh… After dinner, I continued settling my stuff. I had help from Luffy and I'm actually quite glad that she helped. That night, I lay on my bed while listening to the even breathing of Luffy. She feels so much like Lucy… But… there's really no way that she's her right? They have the same family name but their name is different. Could it be that they're relatives? That's a possibility. I've got to stop thinking about this. I could do it tomorrow after school. Now is not a good time to do that. School is going to start bright and early. I cannot afford to lose concentration on the first day of school and give a bad impression of myself to my new teachers and classmates. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Eto… My first AceLu fic~ Moreover, it's an AU one! Pardon me for my bad English! How is it? I'm kinda nervous about this. Any reviews? I've got another idea for another OP fic but I haven't got the motivation to write it down yet. Erm, as for IPW (Into the Pirate World), I'm still being lazy… But I won't break my promise! Has it been one month yet? xD If no, it should be almost a month already right? I'll make sure to upload the new chapter soon (I hope). As for now, R&R~!**


	2. Grandline Highschool

**Obstacled Love {Chapter 2: Grandline Highschool}**

**Summary: **AU. Ace, age 16, decided to move back to Foosha town to study at Grandline Highschool. Renting a place for himself, he learned that his landlord's name was someone called Luffy, who was 3 years younger than him, someone he never did know who that was. The very first day he moved there, he got a very bad first impression, and things just get worse with her around. FemLuffy AliveSabo

**Warning:** Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English. Might be OOC.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**NamikazeMia**: Thank you for reviewing and the nice compliment!

**Guest: **Well, it's been six years since they haven't seen each other. (How did you know that they're the same person?!) If you haven't met someone after a very long period of time, would you still be able to remember how they look like? I don't think I will. Besides, Ace changed his surname from Gol to Portgas in this fic. :3 So, no one And thank you for your review!

**RantyOtaku:** I'm glad you like it. c: Thank you for reviewing!

**scratchart123: **Hmm… I'm not sure myself. I might have them in the story or not. Depends on what I want for the story. Read on to find out~ (: Thank you for reviewing!

**StrawberryGirlKairi: **I'm sorry you didn't like it… ;A; But if they knew each other from the start, then the story wouldn't be much of a story… Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Luffy-chi: **Luffy? OAO jkjk xD Lol. Yes ma'am! I'll continue. :3 It's just that this year, I'm gonna have my national exams so I'm not gonna have that much time writing my fics. :\ And I've ta have the mood and inspiration~ It doesn't help that I've tons of homework too… So yea… :I

**Those that reviewed, asking for this chapter: **Like what I said above ^, I'm gonna have my national exams this year, lots of homework and such so I don't have much time to write… Please understand where I'm coming from. : Plus AU fics are more difficult to come up with inspirations…

PS. This story **MIGHT** be short. Sorry to those who really like it very much .

* * *

**A/N: I… I don't know what to say! I'm so happy about the support that you guys are giving me! ;u; This new story of mine seems to get more response than my first one. Kinda disappointed about it but at the same time excited. Does this mean that people actually prefer AU fics than 'teen drops into OP' fics? Ah, I don't really care though, so long as people enjoy the stuff I write. ^w^ By the way, I edited the first chapter. Please go read it again if you have yet to. (: Anyways, onward with the story~! R&R~!**

* * *

_Little Lucy went back home one day with a very emotionless face. Her adoptive sisters, Robin, age 12, and Nami, age 8, became worried for her. She was usually up and about so why was she not hyperactive today? Did something happen? They were curious and wanted to find out. They gave knowing glances and nods to each other before approaching their younger sister. But before they were able to do anything, Lucy had grabbed their arms and dragged them to her room before closing the door and walking towards the far end of the room. Their brothers had no idea what is going, though curious, they didn't felt like being too concerned about it. It could be that Lucy just wanted a girl's talk. Little did they know, Lucy started wailing, tears flowing non-stop._

"_H-h-he… He's leaving! He's going to move away! Today was the last day!"_

_The two older sisters understood what their little sister was trying to say. Just a few months ago, their sister had come home announcing that she made a new friend and was very happy. Before long, they had liked each other. But them still being young, had not known that. Now, he had left and Lucy was very broken-hearted. Of course she hadn't know what she was feeling. All she knew, was that her heart was breaking apart. It had felt too pain. The three sisters gathered for a group hug. The two olders one comforting the youngest, who was still sobbing. They could feel their shirts get wet but hadn't cared a single bit about it. It was for their little sister. They would do everything for her. They couldn't bear to see her so sad. Soon, the sobbing had stopped. Lucy was now sleeping in their arms, tears still visible on her cheeks and was drying up, causing her cheek to become sticky. A few minutes later, she woke up and started laughing._

"_Robin-nee? Nami-nee? What are you doing here, hugging me like this? A group hug? I love hugs! Thank you! Why is my cheek sticky? I'll go clean up now!"_

_Lucy left the room, leaving the two older females speechless. Lucy had forgotten. Her memories were erased. Was it that painful that she had temporary forgotten about it? They wouldn't want to remind her and cause her to cry again._

* * *

**LUFFY'S POV**

Yosh! Today's a new day of school~ Wait, why am I excited about this? Oh right, I'm going to see my friends at school again. I'll be seeing my siblings after such a long time too! I missed them after mum and dad wanted us to live on our own… Said that it was so that we wouldn't be too dependent on each other.

"Luffy!"

"Ussop-nii!"

"Yo! Have you seen the others yet? I missed you guys."

"Nope and me too!"

"Miss us?"

"Yep. Wait, Robin-nee~ I missed you!" I said as I glomped her.

"You've gotten heavier ne? Watch your diet or you'll lose your job if you aren't too careful. Fufufufu."

"Alright! I'll take that in mind~"

"-What did you say marimo?!"

"I said aho love cook!"

"Sigh… can't you guys stop quarrelling for once?"

"Hai Nami-swan~!"

"Tch."

"Don't you dare 'tch' her! Apologise!"

"Like hell I will."

"Ow! Same as always I see. Suuuuuuuuuper noisy."

"Hehe. They're always fighting."

"Yohohoho! Yep!"

"Guys! I missed all of you so much~~" I said as I reached for everyone, giving them a hug.

"Luffy! You're still the same too! Stop giving the guys a hug. It's fine if you hug girls. Not guys, unless you like them very much."

"But I like Zoro-nii and Sanji-nii." Not quite sure what Nami-nee was trying to say. Why wouldn't I like my brothers? And for some reason, their faces had gone red. Are they having a fever?

"I didn't mean that like! I was trying to say that you can only hug the guy that you want to live forever with, marry and everything."

"Oh~"

* * *

-Meanwhile…-

**ACE'S POV**

She so did not do this to me! I'm going to be late for school! Why didn't she wake me up even though we stay in the same house and in the same room too! I'm going to have to have 'a talk' with her later. Right now, I'm going to be late!

* * *

**LUFFY'S POV**

"Nami-nee~ Is your first period the same one as mine? I don't want to be alone already on the first period."

"Sorry, not the same. Why don't you ask Zoro if he's going to be in the same class?"

"Zoro-nii~!" I ran towards him and jumped onto his back before he had time to turn around.

"Luffy!" His face got red again. Does he really not have a fever? Anyways, "W-w-what do you want?"

"I want to ask you if you're going to be in the same class as me for the first period~"

"O-o-oh… Mine's physics…"

"Yay~! It's the same! Let's go right now~"

"A-alright… Before that, please get off of me."

"Ooops~ Sorry! Shishishishi!" and we sped off to our class, actually, it was me dragging him, what a lazy brother I have!

* * *

**ACE'S POV**

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" I bowed when I reached my class. I was still panting. No response.

"Yo, Ace!"

Eh? Sabo? I looked up to see Sabo right in front of me.

"Wow! We're actually in the same class. This is so cool~ Oh and the teacher has yet to arrive yet. Come sit with me."

"Oh… alright."

Before long, I found myself already complaining to him about my new landlord.

"Sounds really… I don't have the word for that. Haha! Good luck to you and your landlord! Oh, can I visit someday? I want to see how she is for myself."

"Sure. Let me ask her first. Who knows if she'll get cranky if I've someone over."

* * *

**LUFFY'S POV**

"Zoro-nii! Zoro-nii! Wake up! The teacher is calling you!"

"Huh? Oh… Erm, yes?"

"Please stop sleeping and pay attention if you want to get good grades."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Zoro-nii got scolded on the first day of school. Haha!"

"D-d-don't tell Sanji! It'll be so embarrassing…"

"Ok! I won't tell if you treat me ice cream."

"What? Sigh… Ok."

"Yay~! You're the best!"

* * *

**ACE'S POV**

"Hi! My name's Marco, yoi. Mind if I join you two? The others are boring me, yoi. You two seems interesting."

"Sure. So, when exactly is the teacher going to arrive? It's been like 30 minutes already."

"Ow! I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper sorry that I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuper late! I got suuuuuuuuuuuper distracted!"

"Don't sweat it. Want to join us?"

"Ow! Suuuuuuuuper thank you. Where's the teacher?"

"He or she has yet to arrive, yoi."

"Suuuuuuuuuper ok."

* * *

**Ok so… how was it? I wanna know your opinions on this new chapter~ It isn't everyday that you get to read a nice AU fic. I want to know how my fic fares. Mind rating it? Review me your rate. (:**


End file.
